


His Dragonlord

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Dragonspeak, M/M, Other, Ratings: PG, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur hears Merlin talk in dragonspeak. (Arthur's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Dragonlord

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that I definitely have a dragonspeak!kink. So when jelazakazone over at kilgharraheyrie (LJ) asked for some drabbles I wanted to answer in the comments with this drabble-ish snippet. But because I suck at writing in english I needed to find one who could take a look and point out my non-native-speaker-mistakes. That's why I'm incredibly late with my "answer". Hope you still enjoy it.
> 
> Beta: darkhorse_99 was so kind and looked it over.

It was a roar he heard, that filled him and left him breathless. It was deep and ageless, strong in its power. It was a whisper which wound around his heart like a snake, caressing and at the same time dangerously close to strangle him. It was fire and ice, heat and bitter cold. A sensation which pumped through his veins, let his skin tickle with sheer magic.

It was time he felt, thousands of years in one blink which opened up in front of him, showed him the bond between a dragon and his master. It was Merlin, commander of his heart and soul.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he let go, felt everything he was wash over him in stormy waves. He was there to obey him, to obey his dragonlord.


End file.
